onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
GDI
"Sanctioned by the United Nations, the Global Defense Initiative has one goal: to eliminate multi-national terrorism in an effort to preserve freedom." ''- EVA Database briefing GDI (Global Defensive Initiative) was founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), on the date of October 12, 1995, as a formalized military branch of the United Nations and evolved into a supra-national state in its own right. GDI's initial goal was to preserve world order by combating global terrorism, but eventually outgrew its original mandate to become a world government. Timeline: 1995: International peacekeeping division under the jurisdiction of the United Nations. 2030: De-facto political and military superpower, incorporating the governmental functions of member countries. 2047: Provisional world government and military superpower. 2078: Unrivaled World Government of the Planet 2400: Multi-Regional Supreme Authority of Home world and 288 Extra-Planetary Colonies. 2506: First Contact with the UGI and Taiidans. Now Boasting 300+ colonies and 12 Blue worlds. Military Doctrine The GDI relies on a combination of powerful, rugged, and versatile technology. Standard GDI doctrine calls for combined arms "shock and awe" warfare, unleashing devastating and comprehensive assaults with mixed air, land, sea, and space-based weapons. Outside observers have been recorded as noting that GDI's offensive operations are a "slow-moving juggernaut" that crushes through all opposition with a force of extremely well-armored and supported assault units. Man-for-man and vehicle-for-vehicle, GDI weapons systems are often superior to their opponents in terms of raw firepower and durability. As for base defense it differs little from their offensive doctrine. They use a number of heavy fire power defence platforms, each suited to a different type of enemy - 20mm rapid-fire automatic chainguns,, atop 20ft high platforms, for infantry hordes, and powerful Sonic Emitters or railgun equipped turrets in some cases to wipe out an advancing armour division. They will use sheer brute force to not just stop but to completely obliterate a hostile force. A failed attack on a GDI base will often leave few or no survivors. This philosophy is summed up in GDI's iconic Mammoth series of super heavy tanks, from the originalX-66 Mammoth Tank, to the devastating Mammoth Mk. II and the awe inspiring Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle, both nearly unstoppable juggernauts of power in their day. Preferring overwhelming firepower to subtlety, GDI forces have few stealth units. Rapid attack capabilities are generally supplied by light assault vehicles, such as the iconic Orca VTOL aircraft, and orbitally-deployed Drop Troops or Zone Troopers. Their weapons systems range from conventional firearms, smoothbore cannons, and guided missiles to high velocity railguns, highly destructive Sonic weaponry, and state of the art orbital Ion cannons. Origins The ''Global Defense Initiative, or GDI, was originally a covert multinational special forces group operating under the designation of Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9 before 1996. The organization was formed by the United Nations Security Council in the aftermath of the World Wars, and was designed to be a covert, specialized peace enforcing unit with a mandate to operate worldwide, outside of regular UN forces. The unit was equipped with both the military and political means to deal with anything from local ethnic unrest to regionalized armed conflicts across the globe, and was given as its primary directive the ensuring that no fledgling conflict would ever escalate into a continental or worldwide emergency again. Financial Power Perhaps the single Greatest Success of the GDI which has continued to allow its existence is the presence of Omniverse Unique element known by GDI as Ichor, which is in fact a crystal that like a plant draws nutrients from the soil and from other sources as well. Stated omniverse unique their is no equivalent in the novan galaxy or in any other galaxy in the omniverse. This element allows for a mineral wealth allowing GDI to seed worlds with Ichor and wait for the ichor to "infect" the planet. Once the crystal growth has saturated the designated areas harvesting is then begun while construction of the Ichor Control Network begins. Ichor absorbs minerals and elements of all kinds until only rock and Ichor crystals remain. Harvesting is then proceeded with processing which is a process unique to the GDI which allows them remove the resources absorbed by the Ichor and then seperate them from crystals leaving the waste crystals in a fluid like state. This can be later processed to produce weapons and hightechnology as the crystals produce and incredible volume of energy. However it should be noted that the Ichor is is incredibly dangerous to any non-ichor based life. If a non-ichor based being or lifeform come in contact with it, the ichor infects and them and slowly or quickly depending on the doseage, variety, and color consumes them or converts them into a partially converted ichor being which like a cancer will eventually cause death. Treatment likewise is exclusive to the GDI alone and not to any major power in the galaxy whether originally from or from the Novan galaxy. Treatment for Ichor poisoning is a closely guarded secret that even Cypher units and UGI intel were unable to get their hands on because shortly after obtaining a dose in an attempt to reverse engineer, several cyphers and hundreds of intel, were soon poisoned and consumed long before they could bring the Ichor to their intended destinations. A special Corps called the Ichor Containment Corps acts exclusivily for the single purpose of confiscating or providing medical aid to those who are victim of Ichor poisoning. They also exist to safely remove an ichor breakout on worlds of their own and of others. In a short 12 years they actively landed on UGI worlds and once Taiidan to safely remove the crystal growth and then provide medical aid to the infected. Branding GDI uses a tradition called Planet Branding which was originally region branding on their homeworld. In its originial use it was used to describe the concentration of ichor present in a region on the planet. In those days there were three types of color classifications used. Blue, Yellow, and Red. Now centuries later with the colonization of space the planets are given similar classifications plus two more. Classifications Classifications of worlds by Ichor, Fortification, and Habitation. Ichor Gold Worlds: Gold Worlds are the Coreworlds of the GDI and Uniquely off limits to Ichor whether in labs or in soil. The homeworld is a gold world although even from space it can be seen as a heavily scarred world as if before ichor was under control the whole planet had once been infested with it. Blue Worlds: Blue worlds are similar to coreworlds except that they are allowed Ichor in research labs and in special museums. Yellow Worlds: '''Yellow worlds are worlds which allow Ichor to be harvested while habitation is allowed for either processing plants or for workers in the terraforming industry. '''Red Worlds: '''Red worlds rarely are inhabited and when they are it is on short term notice. These worlds are often saturated in Ichor and used strictly for harvesting. Any habitation of any long term exists solely in orbit while work continues on the planet surface. '''Black Worlds: '''Off limits to all habitation and protected by a patrol craft, Black worlds are described as worlds that are in the process of Ichor infestation and as a UGI transport found out, after destroying the patrol craft which fired a warning shot at them to stay away, ended up being infested themselves on the planet's surface below. Those who were rescued are in critical care units and were transported back nearly 4 years after severe ichor poisoning. Fortification '''Gold Worlds: Gold Worlds have the Highest level of Military Presence of them all. A vast garrison is not only present but often Training and Officer Academies exist, Planetary shields are often overlapped over each other to the point that the pressing of the shields against each others would cause massive ion storms if the Weather control devices were not in effect. Also the most powerful defense of the GDI would be stationed in Orbit. The Ion Cannon Network when stationed is super-powerful weapon fully capable of attacking surface and invaders from outside of orbit. Blows Dealt by these Beasts leave even Derexium clad vessels dust, and should not be engaged until the Network is down. (To Date they are the only weapons that can single shot destroy Derexium mkIII and all the variants beneath) Blue Worlds: However, are worlds Large level of Military presence, a vast garrison occupies every region of the planet surface, air, naval, ground, and orbital defense, is reinforced and strong. Blue Worlds will have Planetary Shields. Yellow Worlds: '''Are worlds with a moderate Level of Military presence, typically consistent with a large garrison and host of several Planetary Defenders. '''Red Worlds: '''Minimal Military presence, these worlds are protected often with a couple of patrols and usually for worlds that have a small garrison and maybe a patrol ship. '''Black Worlds: '''Absence of military presence. It is rare that these do exist but when they do its usually outside GDI region of space and of planets yet to be colonized. Habitation '''Gold Worlds: Gold Worlds support population in the billions at the very least. These worlds are the most urbanized and technology advanced. Blue Worlds: Blue Worlds Support population in the hundred millions and rarely a billion. Urbanization is typically scattered and rural is often a good mix within. '''Yellow Worlds: '''Yellow worlds are typically between 10 million and a Hundred million permanent residents. Worlds such as these are often more rural and lack 1st class spaceport like the Blue and Gold. Spaceports are often left as unregulated and are much more forgiving about regulation or procedure failure. However when it comes to Ichor regulation make no mistake, they take that with a seriousness that gives UGI authorities a more forgiving presence. '''Red Worlds: '''Red worlds support populations of 10 thousand to a million and typically are not permanent residents. Though this is not always the case. sometimes these are agricultural worlds and while they are low population they are very proud of their lands and take offense when called backworld or primitive or even worse not secure. These worlds are often allowed civilian gun ownership without licence. They are often limited to a single landing port which is more or less and airport landing pad. Or a grain field. '''Black Worlds: '''With a population less than ten thousand Black worlds are typically new colonies or are colonies that failed or prison worlds. With prisoner population sent to these worlds to begin new lives without parole. typically lawless save for the orbital Prison Watchtower in orbit, these worlds will often have a single Ion Cannon on standby to be used to wipe out the prison population in the event they suddenly gain access to a means of escaping the planet. Landing bay cease to exist, so find a surface and land. Tech level It should be interesting to note that in some ways the GDI are a Tier Beta society while in other areas they are vastly superior in technology to the Taiidans and the UGI. As Jordan Archer Kane noted after finally allowed to examine them in a technology exchange, he remarked at how the technology seemed very similar to Coragdun designs they had excavated. Author note Most of the information found upon this page was taken from the Eva Database wiki Regarding the Command and Conquer GDI Faction. I mean no copyright, but I will say that with considerable upgrades I have provided this Faction is now again a Power to behold on the ONI Fleet WIKI.